For Him
by AnastaziaCullen159
Summary: Future Max comes to Liz and she sleeps with him, she gets pregnant. What is she going to do? She leaves but keeps in touch with everybody they just can't visit because she is living with her son Zan and nobody can know about him.DO NOT OWN. DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1

For Him

I'm Liz Parker and today is the day I lost my true love.

I was laying there next to Future Max wondering when he was going to disappear. I was stupid I know it and if I could tell anybody about this they would know it. I slept with Future Max, how could I not when I had to give up what I wanted most, Max. He told me that in the future we got married and then we took on the forces of Kivar and lost. All because some girl couldn't get over it that he was in love with me. Bitch

I find it fitting that I have lost my virginity today of all days because Future Max said that it was the same night in his past. The only difference is when my Max gets to be Future Max's age he will believe that it was Kyle who I slept with, he won't even have a clue that it was really him, just an older more ruggedly handsome him.

Sleep calls to me but I can't seem to look away I know that once he disappears I will never get to see Max again, not like this at least asleep after making love to me. I can't help but let the tears fall because no matter what this is for the best, Max will now choose Tess they will get married have children and save their world, even if mine has to fall apart for that to happen.

_The next morning_

He's gone, he left and I didn't even get to say good bye. I have lost my love my life and now I have to pretend that there is nothing wrong because I choose this _for him_ , always for him. I will do anything for him, anything to keep him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I have never hated a simple pink line before. That was before that damn line told me I was pregnant. It has been 2 months since Future Max disappeared from my life along with present Max. He is trying to be with Tess, and the biggest news in my life has just landed.

I'm pregnant.

I'm pregnant with Max's child.

I'm pregnant with Max's child that he doesn't know he impregnated me with.

I'm pregnant and Max won't believe it's his.

I'm pregnant and now I have nowhere to go.

"**Run"**__my mind was shouting to me, but where was I to go? I have no money I have no family other than my parents. I can't even ask the father for help because he doesn't know that his future self came back to the past and slept with me.

"What am I going to do?0" I kept repeating to myself as I stared down the test hoping it would explode and say 'just kidding', but even I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I have to run, I have to get out of here because what can I do when they see that I am pregnant? They would blame Kyle and well since we didn't have sex he would know for SURE that it wasn't his, and after they find out that it was a ruse Max would want the truth and I just can't give him the truth because it would destroy us all. What does that leave me with?

"Leaving" I say it aloud to hear how it sounds. It doesn't sound right but if I would say 'leaving because I am pregnant' now it seems more logical. I have to leave before anybody realizes.

Tonight.

Tonight I leave Roswell, my friends and family, and the love of my life and father of my child, Max.

Will he ever forgive me for what I've done? It's not like I can go ask him because that will just tell him something is wrong.

Life isn't fair. I get pregnant with his child and I have to leave just because he technically didn't have sex with me, his future counter part did. Geez we could go on Jerry Springer and afterward they would cart me off to the mental hospital.

I have to do it though, for the baby. My baby. Our baby. It's a part of Max a part that no longer belongs to me. A part I will never have again. This baby was made from love, sure unconventional love but love anyway you stalk it.

I have my bag everything I am going to need. Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, all of the cash I have, and a group picture before Tess blew into town. I didn't bother with tampons for obvious reasons.

Wow a Grey Hound leaving now what is my luck? Apparently the universe really wants me the hell out of town but I can deal because I have this baby to protect and live for. He will never know his son but … wait son? It's a boy. It has to I just when I thought about calling it well it I felt something call out to me and say male. I'm having a son. I'm having Max's son and he will never get to know him.

I have to do this for my son and _for him_.

Always for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz POV

I knew that technically he wasn't mine. But that logic just wouldn't work on me because he was going to be mine, if only the future had worked out better he would have been. It was selfish but when Future Max offered to hold me when I cried when my Max left I just couldn't lose the opportunity to have Max claim me as his, even if he would never know it.

_His arms were more defined but there was a hint of the well muscled man who held me thousands of times previous. I looked into his eyes and it was like he knew. He knew that it was supposed to be him no matter which timeline he came from whether past, present, or future Max Evans was meant for me, and I for him._

_His eyes questioned me and all I could do, all I wanted to do was answer him the only answer I could live with and that was yes, yes I wanted him , and yes for him to claim me and make me his. _

_When he stared at me it wasn't awkward because he knew it was meant to be but no longer allowed to happen, and he knew me well enough to know that I needed it to happen, for it to be him._

_He leaned in, close enough for me to smell his breath, yet far enough away for me to deny him if I so chose. I made my choice when he healed me in the diner that day. I crashed my lips to his, and oh if they didn't just make me feel like the world was in order and everything was perfect, except it wasn't my own personal world had ended when Present Max saw me in bed with Kyle. We both felt the urgency and it didn't matter that he was older than me because he was mine, my Max , he was mine like I was his and would be no one else's again. _

_His stealthy hands grasped my shirt and yanked it over my head, I understood his urgency, we didn't know how long we had, how long I had remaining in Present Max's heart. At that thought I blocked everything out except the here and now. I wasn't going to bother with his shirt but figured I wouldn't get the chance again and wanted to experience all that was Max Evans before it was too late. With both of our shirts gone we each took over our own clothing and quickened the pace._

_I rolled down my underwear, thank god I wore a new matching panties set I got from Maria because well I have to admit I slacked on the laundry and all that was left was Hello Kitty and well that just screamed minor and I know he would have stopped us. _

_My head bowed I unsnapped my bra and let it fall to the floor. And I was done with it; I was ready to give myself to none other than Max Evans alien king almighty ruler of Antar and future husband to Tess. The thought made the tears seep over and I couldn't handle it anymore. The tears just streamed down my face and I forgot all about the Max standing in my room staring at my naked form, that is until he came and lifted my chin cradling my face in his hands so he could see my eyes. He knew when he looked what was the cause of my distress. I think he wanted me to know that no matter what he would always have loved me more, at least that's what I hoped the case would be even when he and Tess (sneered the name) ruled Antar with their children. _

_Our lips crashed together again and I saw the images I longed for and would never get to experience. _

_My wedding._

_My wedding to Max._

_Future Max was right we did look happy even though we were in front of an Elvis wannabe. _

_Future Max tugged me to my bed and folded the sheets down and sat down while pulling me in between his legs._

_He kissed my stomach and my hands went straight to his hair, I wasn't even embarrassed to be naked with him. It was just natural after all he was my true love._

_He scooted over, never letting go of me, and tugged me down to him. He understood it was all new to me and I was apprehensive so we took it at a slower pace than we had been proceeding. _

_He kissed me and laid his hand so it cradled my cheek bringing my face even closer to his. As we continued kissing his hand started to dip lower first to my jaw, then neck, then collarbone, and finally to the underside of my breast. _

_A low moan escaped my throat and spurred him on making him quicken his pace. He pinched and caressed and teased my breast and finally it was too much for him and he looked up at my face and said "Liz I know your body better than my own, please allow me to bring you to pleasure the was I know you will enjoy."_

_I was stunned because for a moment I forgot, forgot he wasn't mine but the phantom of what would have been._

_I gave him permission with my eyes and he wasted no time in bringing me into his mouth._

_Hot. Very hot, and wet and oh my god heaven on earth. The hand that was teasing me earlier had drifted farther south to my hip bone. And as Max continued his torture on my chest and nipples I gripped his hand and put it where I wanted, no needed it most. He stilled for a second but after I bucked my hips into his awaiting palm he continued._

_Long talented fingers swept along my lips but never pressed down never entered where they were most needed. Just as I was about to be driven insane he thrust his fingers into me and ………….._

The shrill sound of a bell rung and woke me up at the best part, well one of them at least. If it hadn't been for the fact that I woke up in a bed in the local shelter and pregnant, yeah don't forget pregnant because that is what drove me to the damn shelter, I would have thought that night was a damned good creation of my imagination.

It has been 2 months since I left home and found out I was carrying Future Max's and essentially Max's child.

I haven't talked to anyone since right before I left home and even then I didn't say goodbye I just told my mom and dad that I was going to see Maria because of problems with Michael, yeah they bought it because well come on they knew Maria and well they met Michael so it just fit.

That's when I decided I needed to talk to Maria. Today.

Maria didn't even let me hear the first verse before she answered

"Hello" I couldn't even think of what to say, I mean come on I left without a word and now I'm calling.

"I said hello, who is this?" still I said nothing, I couldn't say anything when I was just so happy to hear her voice, but I knew I had to before she hung up on me in true Maria fashion after cursing me out.

"I'm okay Ria" I said "I miss you guys so much"

"Liz? oh my god Liz where are you baby what happened?"

"I'm fine Maria, I just I couldn't stay in Roswell, and I can't tell you where I am"

"Liz why can't you tell me? Did someone force you to leave, was it Tess cuz we both know she has that freaky mind voodoo thing and come on she isn't your biggest fan after all.

"Nobody made me leave Maria; it was just something I had to do."

"Why Liz, why would you leave without telling me, I get why you didn't let the pod squad know I mean with all the tension between you and Max, but come on for you to not tell me you needed to get away for a while, it's not like you Liz, this isn't you."

"Maria, I didn't tell you because I didn't leave for a while I left for good and I knew you wouldn't let me go. My life in Roswell is over, I have nothing there anymore and well with my current situation I just couldn't stay." God I should have just told her I was pregnant I mean come on I just basically spelled it out to her; my "situation" is going to raise suspicions.

"Liz just cuz your not dating Max anymore doesn't mean you leave town, I mean Jesus Liz if anything you were here first and he and his cheap floozy could have left."

"Okay Maria, technically he was here even before my mom and dad were born, but that isn't why I left, I have my own problems to deal with and I just couldn't do it in Roswell."

"Liz, baby, there are some people here who want to talk to you. Will you talk to them?"

"I want to know who you will be handing the phone to, I decide if I talk to them."

"Okay, babe Kyle wants to talk to you."

Silence I didn't know what Kyle would want to say to me and it scared me, scared me silly.

"Sure I'll talk to Kyle"

I wasn't sure but I thought I heard Max arguing that he should be the first to speak to me. If only he knew how strongly I disagreed. I wouldn't be able to lie to him if he asked why I left, and I know he would never believe me. He wouldn't believe me and if even if he did I couldn't take the chance because if he did we would go right back to ending the world. My selfishness got me into this situation, but I would not ignore the warning of Future Max. Even if it meant I would get everything I wanted.

"Liz where are you?" he sounded almost guilty, like he thought I left what because I was ashamed of Max assuming I slept with him. He doesn't get the enormous favor he did for me.

"As I already explained to Maria I can not tell you."

I heard some yelling and shuffling and suddenly I knew Kyle was no longer holding the phone. It was Max. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest.

"Liz where the hell are you? Do you even realize what you have put all of us through the last 2 months? What you have put your parents through? What you put me through? Do you even care?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please please just put Kyle back on. Please Max"

"You'd rather talk to Kyle than me." He said it like a fact like he actually believed it, and I had no reason to deny his claim, so I didn't.

"Just put Kyle on Max"

"You're not the Liz Parker I fell in love with."

He should have just stabbed me, it would have been less painful, but what I did, what I was doing was all for him, I had to remember that.

"Well you were never meant to fall in love with me so I guess that's a good thing." It broke my heart to say but what else could I do just waltz back into town and say hey Max this is your child even though we never made love yup yup he's yours.

I had never been happier to hear Kyle's voice than I was at that moment.

"Hey Liz, just tell them, you can come home and everything can be normal again, you and Max can be all lovey dovey and we all can have our happy endings again."

"It's not that simple Kyle. Things have changed since I left. I've changed since I left, and I know for a fact that I wouldn't be accepted back." If he understood me it was a miracle from god I just couldn't control my blubbering any longer.

"I am telling him Liz. I know that's why you left…." But before he could continue the voice I only hear in my dreams now shouted at me.

"What is he telling me Liz? What is it that made you leave? I'll fix it Liz just please come back to me. I forgive you for the" he stuttered and paused "the night of Gomez."

"Well then problem solved. Did you hear that everybody? Max Evans forgives me for something that never happened."

"What are you saying Liz?" he sounded so hopeful it was tearing my heart right out of my chest.

"I never slept with Kyle, Max."

"I knew you would never do that to me, come back to me Liz."

How I wish I could Max, to run into your arms and never leave them. Of corse I didn't say that instead I said "I am through with you Max. I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE. It's over, we were never meant to be and now fate is getting even with us for disrupting the balance."

"Liz please just" I cut him off there cuz another syllable out of him and I would have been on the first flight to Roswell.

"Goodbye Max, give my love to the others. Tell them I'm sorry but I have to admit this will be my only phone call, I have moved on from Roswell and have to move on with my life." I could barely understand myself but figured if I didn't continue and get it all out I would call again and couldn't do that. "Tell Maria, tell her that she has been the bestest friend I could ever have hoped to find. I'll never forget her. I'll never forget any of them, because it would be a shame to forget the people that make my world turn."

"Liz don't do this"

"I'll never forget you either Max, but my life and yours can no longer be intertwined. Be with Tess, Max marry her, love her, and give her children. Fate paired you together for a reason, now you have to find out that reason. Give her all of you, just don't forget me."

"I could never forget you Liz."

"You say that yet when you take the Granolith home, I will just be the stupid human to fall for the king."

"Granolith?"

"Goodbye Max" and I hung up the phone. I said too much but it was an accident it didn't matter. He'll forget I said anything once he is with Tess anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV

"Goodbye Max" my world shattered. I really had no point in living because the reason for my existence just, well it's really stupid but she just broke up with me.

Next thing I knew the doors to the Crashdown bust open and in walk in two extremely familiar people. But what caught my attention and made my eyes bulge out of my skull was what the female said.

"Sup Dad"

All eyes were on me. Who these two were I couldn't say, but I would guarantee I could get to the bottom of it. And soon.

Of corse Maria was the first to speak. "And who the hell are you? What are you smoking because there is no way you are Max's kids. Hello he is only 17 and you, well you look 17. Unless, Max could they be from up North?"

"Auntie Ria!!!!!!" and then the girl charged at Maria. She didn't get too far, the boy grabbed her and Michael jumped in front of Maria.

"Stazia she doesn't know us yet." I didn't understand what the boy meant, but I had a feeling we had to talk.

"Zan, let me go before I hurt you. And you know I will so don't test me." The boy who is apparently named Zan let her go like she was on fire.

Tess spoke up "Zan? You're a liar. This is Zan, well he used to be Zan and will be once again." She spoke with such conviction that hell even I believed her.

'Zan' spoke "Maybe we should properly introduce ourselves. My name is Zan Maxwell Evans, and this is my sister Anastazia Leah Evans. We are the future children of the king and queen of Antar."

I looked around and everyone had the same shocked expression on their face. There was only one person who looked triumphant, Tess. By the look on her face you would think she won the lottery.

But I was anything but convinced. "How do we know you are telling the truth? I want proof."

Anastazia was the one to answer my questions, while I expected her brother to jump in and intervene he didn't. "Oh come on dad. Uhh fine you want proof?" then she started walking around naming everyone here. "This is my awesome Auntie Ria who is also my Godmother."

Then Zan stepped in. "Uncle Michael is my commanding officer , well for a few more weeks." He had a smug look on his face that I just didn't get, and what was with that comment? Was he planning on getting rid of Michael? Before anybody could stop it Anastazia threw herself at Maria and started crying. Michael, being Michael, started to panic, but before he had to step in Zan pride Anastazia away from Maria.

"Shhhhh Stazia it's alright. She's here and she's alright." If I hadn't been so close I wouldn't have been able to hear him.

Then the tears disappeared and the anger reappeared. "Zan the last time I saw Auntie Ria was right before we closed the casket!" she screamed

The whole diner went silent. Maria looked like she was going to faint. Michael looked pissed.

Quietly Maria questioned "When?" the look on her face was breaking my heart.

Zan was the one to speak because Anastazia was sobbing. "In about 17 years, you almost made it to the end of the war. If it makes you feel any better, that is what we are here to fix, the deaths of our family. Uncle Michael avenges you, ya know."

Anastazia's head popped up so quickly I hardly saw it happen. " Does that mean you believe us? Because if not I have more proof! You're Uncle Alex and you're Auntie Isabel and your Uncle Kyle and well Auntie Serena hasn't met mom yet so obviously she isn't here yet. Then that means you're our mom!" She named them while pointing them out. She looked extremely happy to be announcing that fact.

"Do Michael and I get married?" Maria looked happier knowing that even if she dies in 17 years she does it as Maria Guerin.

Anastazia looked like a girl sharing gossip. "Yes you do, oh my god, I was a flower girl, not that I remember I mean I have the pictures to prove it. Well I guess I will have the pictures to prove it."

Alex looked from Maria to Michael to Isabel then to Anastazia. "Dddo do I mean. Uhhhh. Do Isabelle and I get married?" his eyes bulged out of his head like he couldn't believe he asked that question. Isabelle looked very interested in the answer.

"Yes you guys get married a couple years after mom and dad."

That drew Tess's attention to something Anastazia said earlier. "What do you mean 'then that means you're our mom'? How do you not know me I mean you just said me and Max get married, so how do you not know me?"

"Yes you and dad get married, but you are murdered before we can get to know you." Anastazia looked at Tess pleadingly.

Anastazia looked at me then looked at Michael and said "I am going to go hug my mother now, so hold fire."

That made Michael crack a smile, and well I have to admit her jab at our overreactions was funny.

Anastazia walked over to Tess and smiled "I guess I see where I get my height from." She didn't look pleased at all.

Zan just rolled his eyes and said "She's always had a problem with her height."

"Well so would you if you barely made it up to anybody's chin. Besides if I had your powers I would at least be able to change my appearance." He could change his appearance? These kids seem to have so many powers. "Hey dad, or Max whatever you're comfortable with for the moment, can you tell me the date?"

The date? Why would she care about the date? As seeming to read my mind Zan answered "We are just wondering how long we have until we're born, because we have to fix the future before then. We are unable to stay here after we're born. We can't let our present selves see our future selves or else we will both cease to exist."

Well at least that made some sense. "It's October 7, 2001." Seemed simple enough but the look on Zan's face scared me and his tone reminded me so much of myself it scared me.

"Stazia come here, now!"

"Zan, you may be future king but remember I am not one of your court. I do not have any obligation to listen to you." The resentment in her tone when she spoke that he was future king crashed over me.

"Anastazia that" and he pointed to Tess "is not our mother! It can't be. Mom already knew she was pregnant with us, and not in Roswell."

Anastazia let go of Tess and her eyes turned pitch black. The next thing I knew Tess was in a cage, but it wasn't a regular cage, it seemed to be made of lightening. Then she turned to me and said "Dad, Max whoever you are now, where the fuck is our mother and who the hell is this!" She pointed to Tess and then lightening crashed outside even though it was a clear sky.

"That has to be your mother you said the queen of Antar. Tess was and will be the queen of Antar." I didn't think it possible for her eyes to become fiercer but I was proven wrong in that moment.

"My mother's name is Liz Parker, and that" she pointed to Tess "is the person who betrays you to Kivar!!" Then she turned to Maria and said "Auntie Ria where the hell is my mother! She's 3 months pregnant with us if, wait give me a second." Then she closed her eyes and not a moment later her eyes popped open. "Yup 3 months pregnant we still have the same birthday."

"Huh if she's pregnant then you are the spawn of Kyle because that whore cheated on Max with him." Tess looked so happy to put the pieces together.

Was Liz lying to me? Did she or didn't she sleep with Kyle? "Kyle tell me the fucking truth! Did you sleep with Liz?"

For the first time since the twins showed up Kyle spoke "She told you herself Max, we didn't sleep together it was a plot to get you together with Tess."

"Max I don't have time to explain right now, but I know for a fact that we are your kids." Zan spoke with such conviction that I almost believed him except the fact that I did not sleep with Liz. I know I didn't because, well I am a virgin. God I am going to have to admit that to make them understand.

"Look I can't be your father because I never slept with Liz. Hell I haven't slept with anyone."

"Well considering mom can't have kids unless their yours I know that you somehow got her pregnant." Anastazia was talking to me like I was stupid, how can I get her pregnant if I don't fucking have sex with her?

"Max do you believe that we are from the future?" Zan was in a no nonsense mood he was in for a direct answer.

"I believe you were from a future that was supposed to exist, but is no longer possible." How can a future where Liz and I have two children and get married exist if she wants nothing to do with me? "What the hell do you mean Liz can't have kids that aren't mine?" That just makes no sense. "Look I have swallowed a lot but how can you expect me to believe this one?"

"Max before we came back to change the past you did as well, only you came back to make sure you and mom never get together because it made _Tess_" he sneered her name "leave which weakened you all. But when you came back you didn't come to anybody here. Show of hands, how many of you met Max from the future?" Nobody raised their hands I just didn't understand. "Max you went to our mother. You went to her and told her that she had to make you fall out of love with her. And she did everything in her power to do just that didn't she? She went to _Her_ and tried to make you fall for her, when that didn't work she basically stabbed you in the heart, again when that failed she set up herself and Uncle Kyle to make it seem that they slept together. They didn't Max, after you saw them and left mom made Uncle Kyle leave as well. Future Max held her when she cried, and told her about the future that could never be. Told her about the wedding she would never have."

I interrupted before she could say another word. "Vegas. The Elvis Chapel in Vegas."

"Yes in Vegas of all places. After that you told her about what happened the night of Gomez in your timeline. I don't need to tell you that because you know what you had planned, what was in your pocket. And well she knew that wasn't a possibility anymore, not with the present you, so she took what she could get. She wanted to give herself to you, she wanted you to know that even though you couldn't be hers, she would always be yours." Anastazia was reduced to tears once again.

And as hard as it was for me to believe this it made sense then again I still had a few questions for them. "I still don't understand why I am the only one who can get her pregnant. It just makes no sense she is a young healthy human."

Zan and Anastazia seemed to be sharing the question answering equally. While my friends were shocked speechless, some *cough cough Maria cough cough* had their mouths hanging open in surprise.

"You are almost correct, except you said human, and mom is not human. She is your reincarnated true love." Zan stated it with such certainty that he confused me.

I heard someone laughing and when I turned I noticed it was Tess. What was funny to someone trapped in a cage of lightening I did not know. "You are a liar! I am Max's reincarnate true love! I was his wife I have my memories I know this!"

Anastazia looked pissed. "Then you remember the girl that Zan had planned to marry before he married you _Ava_" again they sneered her name.

"Who? Are you saying that Liz Parker is Ariannah reincarnated? Ariannah died along with her sister." Tess knows a lot more than she let on. I thought she only had distant memories, it seems that she remembers everything, not just fuzzy pictures.

Anastazia was shouting now. "And what was Ariannah's sister's name? Huh Say it they will recognize the name."

"So her sister's name was Serena, what does that have to do with anything?" Now Tess just sounded confused.

"Yes our Auntie Serena. Her mother was a gifted scientist on our home planet if you remember correctly. She cloned Serena and Ariannah's remains. She cloned them into eggs." Anastazia turned to the crowd of onlookers and said "And before you guys start thinking of chicken eggs. She cloned them into embryos and fled Antar after the fall of the royal four and settled on a neighboring planet."

Zan turned to me. " I believe you have been acquainted with Lareck."

"I met him in New York, when I went with the dupes."

"Espare, that was Ariannah and Serena's mother, went to Lareck and asked for refuge until she could make her way to Earth. Which she did eventually 8 years before you 4 hatched. In her first year here she looked for a man who could fertilize the eggs because she heard that Zan her one daughters true love would be waking part human. She came to the town where his pod was sent and found a man, a man you all know as Jeff. And we know him as grandpa."

"NO NO NO, Mr. Parker knows nothing about the Czechoslovakians! He is a nice normal HUMAN man who has one child!" Maria was shouting I wasn't exactly surprised when the man in question came running down the stairs and into the diner.

"What the hell is going on Maria? Why the hell are you screaming? Jesus Christ you scared the crap outta me. I thought there was a robber or a customer with a gun." He put his hand on his chest to calm his raising heartbeat.

"Actually it's perfect that he is here. Since I see you won't believe us about this part of the story I have a feeling you will believe him." Zan again with the conviction. I wonder if he sounds that way even when he is lying.

"Who are you and what story are you telling?" Jeff seemed intrigued.

Anastazia never the one to play it cool jumped up and screamed "Hey gramps!"

Zan rolled his eyes. "Nice tact Stazia. Why don't we just go on TV and announce that we are from the future? Might be easier in the long run."

Jeff looked like he was gonna pass out and Michael went toward him. "You might want to sit down for this one Mr. Parker, sir."

"Well where were we? Oh yes back to the story. Grandpa we were just telling them about Espare. You do remember her right?"

Jeff's eyes got big, his heart rate increased, and it seems there was some slight perspiration on his brow. "Who told you about Espare?" (A.N it has a Mexican accent over the e so not e spare k )

Zan seems to be all work, he isn't letting this become personal like Anastazia is. "Sir you know enough about Espare to understand that the person in this room that is 100% human, is you." And before Kyle, Maria, or Alex could object he said "In time we will relay the whole story, but believe me when I say that he is the only human here. We all have alien in us, some of us just don't know it. Now as I was saying grandpa can tell you more about Espare and the truth about Liz. He can also tell you that Liz is not his first born, Serena is."

"I'm your grandfather." He stated it like fact, then pointed to the twins. "Who's your mother?"

"Liz is our mother. Max fathered us."

That just seemed to piss him off. "Is that the reason she left us? Because you knocked her up?"

"Chill gramps you'll know the story in due corse. But essentially yes that is why mom left, now we have to get them to believe the rest of our story then we can deal with how to find mom and get her back safely." Anastazia turned to Tess "And then I can deal with you." Tess narrowed her eyes but backed up nonetheless. "Grandpa can you please tell us about Espare and Serena."

"I met Espare when I was a senior. She was the new girl who didn't go to school. My father gave her a job here. Well to shorten the story (A.N yeah cuz I totally do that. Lol srry readers I am working on my tangent problem) we met, fell in love, and I got her pregnant. She left after showing me she was an alien. I believed her because she could do things I never saw before, but her specialty was controlling the elements, which I see one of you picked up considering only Espare was able to control lightening that way." And he pointed to Tess's cage.

"I vowed to never tell anyone because come on who would believe me? Went on with my life and met Nancy, and we got married. About a year and half after she left Espare came back with a baby, my baby, and told me her name was Serena. She then told me there was supposed to be 2 and I took that as she lost one, but that wasn't the case because she was unable to conceive 2 half human children and only one egg was fertilized. I went to bed that night with Nancy and the next morning Espare was gone along with Serena." He looked grieved stricken for the love he lost and daughter that was taken before he could even know it.

"Exactly a month later Nancy found out she was pregnant with Liz. The pregnancy was normal and 8 months later we had Liz. Except she wasn't normal. When I held her I had a burn on my hand from one of the fryers. Liz touched it and healed it. She healed a burn that should have scarred. I knew then that Espare left the second egg in Nancy, I also knew it would kill Nancy to know that Liz wasn't really hers. So I hid it from her she never knew. Nothing odd happened from then on so I assumed that her human side was more prominent and that she would be normal."

For the first time Zan showed some emotion other than his authorive nature. "She is normal. She just has some extras to go along with her normal. Her powers were in hibernation because she unlike Serena didn't grow up using them, it took Max's healing her to bring them out." He seemed very upset that his mom was being called a freak for all intensive purposes.

"Who cares about normal gramps. You're the one who will tell me when I am little that normal is boring." Anastazia just smiled like it was no big deal that we were learning about the past and present at the same time.

Zan turned to me "Do you believe us now? We have given you proof and we also have someone who knows part of the truth." His expression was pleading. He wanted me to believe he was my son. I could understand.

"I do believe you Zan." Then I addressed the group. "Now our priority is to find Liz. And as Anastazia put it so eloquently deal with you." The last part of my statement was directed to Tess. She narrowed her eyes at me and the phrase if looks could kill came to mind. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in a look of pure concentration.

Zan laughed a merciful less laugh "Don't waste your energy blonde. Your powers won't be able to affect anything outside of your cell. You are powerless to those around you now." Tess's eyes snapped open and she glared daggers at both of the twins.

"Now let's go find mother, future wife, daughter, best friend, or future sister-in-law, whatever Liz is to you let's just find her. And I want a damn picture so this" she pointed at Tess "doesn't happen again." And I would, I would find her because it all made sense now. She left because we wouldn't believe her. I am going to find Liz Parker and bring her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz's POV

It's almost surreal sometimes. I got what I wanted. Albeit not exactly like I pictured it, but sometimes you have to take what you can get. That's exactly what I did, I took what I was able to. I couldn't have Max and mother his children the way that Tess can, the way that Tess will.

I spoke to Max 2 weeks ago and I have wanted to call back every second since then, but I can't do that. I have to let him fall for Tess, I have to give the world a chance.

Yeah I want to talk to Max again, but what I really need is my best friend, I need Maria. Even though I know she wouldn't understand I just have a feeling that she would be able to help me figure this out.

Right now I am in New York. I'm in a woman's shelter in New York City. Wow I never would have thought that would ever, I mean like EVER happen to me. This isn't where I was supposed to end up, I was supposed to go to Harvard or Yale to become a scientist. But I guess you have to roll with the punches.

I had to see a doctor when I got to the shelter. He informed me that not only am I having a child, I am having 2. I know crazy right. Not only is Liz Parker knocked up but she is knocked up twice in one blow. Good job Future Max leave me with twice the amount of trouble. But I can't bring myself to regret it. I could never regret anything to do with Max Evans.

Well, on to the present. I need a way to support myself and my babies when the time comes. The shelters fine for now but I refuse to have my children be born in or come home to a shelter. I Liz Parker am looking for a job.

_A couple hours later._

I got a job! Sure I'm not lead scientist in search of the cure for cancer, but I at least get more than minimum wage. I am the new waitress at the little ma and pop diner. I know why the owner hired me. She felt sorry for me. I'm pregnant and a high school drop out with no work experience except waitressing, which I proved. At least I will be able to start saving some money, start saving for a small place to live, small but hopefully clean, for my babies to come home to.

_Some time later._

This is what my daily life has consisted of lately. I have since gotten a second job and have saved up enough to pay for the first and last months rent for a very, very tiny apartment. The only furniture I have is a mattress on the floor that I got at a garage sale. I don't have cable, a phone, or dressers because that all costs money. My clothes live in my suitcases at the foot of the bed.

I am now almost 5 months pregnant and no closer to being reader for my children's arrival than I was when I found out. One of my boss's name is Marie and she told me she would be by today with a box or two with some of her children's old clothes and toys. Even though she refuses I plan on giving her something for her generosity.

I heard a knock coming from the front door and I knew it was Marie because a) I don't have visitors and b) it's not the 1st so Mr. Mason isn't here to collect the rent. As the old saying goes speak of the devil and she shall appear.

When I opened the door I saw more than a box or two. Marie was standing there with a smile on her aged face. She was standing right next at least a dozen boxes, two dressers, and a disassembled crib.

I thank my lucky stars that Marie was a very loud speaker, lately due to the fact that her husband Anthony flushed her hearing aid down the toilet, because otherwise I wouldn't have heard a word she said "The mover will be right back with the baby mattress." Just then the mattress in question came into view, hiding its carrier.

"Oh yes just put that through there and then set up the crib and bring in the dressers and put them where she wants." And then Marie was gone leaving me with the unmasked mover.

I was never really good around strangers. "Um.. Uh.. I guess you can just put it right in there."

He didn't say a word, he just went in and set it against the wall. Then he turned around and I finally saw his face, and what I saw shocked me.

"How did you find me? What are you doing here? Max why are you just fucking staring at me? Well, why aren't you in Roswell with your _queen_?" I couldn't help but sneer the word.

He was just staring at me. His eyes got big and he looked like he just found the Holy Grail. I didn't understand it. He was confusing, all he was doing was staring at me.

Then he finally spoke and it just wasn't what I expected. Not only what he said, but his accent was just unbelievable New York. (A.N. SRRY DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE NEW YORK ACCENT SO GO WITH IT. READ IT WITH A TWANG IF U MUST) "Ariannah? Have I actually found you?" he looked so happy I didn't know how I was going to explain that I had absolutely no idea who he was talking about. I wasn't sure of anything at the moment but I WAS sure that this was not Max Evans. I don't know who this is.

"Look I am sorry for freaking out on you. You just look exactly like my ex-boyfriend. I don't know who it is you think I am but I can assure you my name is not Ariannah. I'm sorry."

"Max Evans of Roswell. The true king. So he found you first I see. I am Zan, a second clone of the original King of Antar. And I assure you, you may go by a different name now, but in your previous life on Antar you were Ariannah." Then he went on to tell me about my life. He met Espare in one of his journeys and he was able to tell me the story of how she implanted me into my mom. This was just so unreal. I was so lost this wasn't right I was supposed to be Liz Parker just that not some reincarnated true love.

"So you met him then did you?" and he motioned to my stomach.

"How do you know I am not just a tramp? These could be anybody's babies." Then as if I wasn't overloaded on information already he explained that I wouldn't be able to have children unless Max or himself impregnated me. How messed up is that.

"So when are you going back to him?" he said it like it was inevitable. It wasn't because it just wasn't going to happen.

"I'm not going back to him. I will raise these children by myself. He wouldn't believe they are mine, he didn't recognize me like you did. He will never know." I then had some explaining to do. I told him all about Future Max, and I even added that with the tattoos and piercing he resembled Future Max more than present day Max.

"You are making a big mistake by not returning to him." I wish I could. Didn't he see that, didn't he see that I want nothing more than to go back to Max and tell him everything? It can't happen and no amount of wishing will make it possible.

He set the crib up and brought in the dressers and boxes. Without saying a single word to me, mind you. And left.

I lost Max, I lost Future Max, and now I lost my look-alike.


	6. Chapter 6

_36 hours later in Roswell_

_Max's POV_

It has been a couple weeks since the twins showed up and we are no closer to finding Liz than we were before we had such inspiration. That's what I am labeling Anastazia ,or Stazia as I have been told I nicknamed her, instead of a royal pain in the ass. She as she informs me is royal and is a pain and has an ass so it fits.

We checked every hospital from the Pacific to the Atlantic with no leads. The last week and half we have been searching shelters in major cities because we figured she wouldn't want to bring attention to herself, but again no leads. None of the shelters have a dark brunette pregnant teen among them with the name Elizabeth or any of its variations. Zan made a point that she probably wasn't using her own name, so we really didn't know where to go from there.

Maria decided we should start checking the shelters personally. "Look I say we head to Seattle and check out the shelters there first. Then we move to Las Angeles and continue on to Las Vegas. We can figure out where to go from there. We can't spend too much time in each city, we have to find her she had to be about 4 and half months pregnant." She was almost as determined to find Liz as the twins and I am.

The bell above the door clanged and someone we were old perished under a bus walked in. "I would suggest you skip all those and head to New York City."

Michael was the first to react. He had my look-alike up against one of the walls. God he really looked like me, I mean I remember Lonnie, Rath, and Ava but this was just different when it was about yourself. Now I understand exactly how creepy it was.

"Who the hell are you? We know you are not Max and Zan is dead. We met the people who killed him." Michael straight to the point always.

"1 and a half of those are true. Right I am not Max. Wrong I am not dead. And half right you met the people who think they killed me." Zan's windpipe was crushed so he sounded like a man in the desert.

Michael was not easily convinced. "I want proof, give me proof or I WILL make sure you die!"

Just then the twins and Isabel came back in. God the present is confusing enough but Anastazia and Zan keep bringing in the future to make it worse. "Uncle Zan! Uncle Michael what the hell are you doing?"

Michael turned to Anastazia and said "He's the real dupe? You're sure?"

Anastazia rolled her eyes but answered him nonetheless. "Yes Uncle Michael, now let him go. He's the one that protected us when Kivar came for mom."

We were all silent until Maria asked "Alright isn't it going to be confusing for us having two Zans now? We can't call you both Zan so one of you are getting a nickname and you are going to have to deal with it."

Now it was twin Zan's turn to roll his eyes. "Auntie Ria that is the least of our problems right now."

"Well at least you admit it's a problem, and it's one we can fix. We have to many problems we can do nothing about so please let me fix the one I can." Maria was pleading.

Anastazia got a meanencing smile on her face. "Why don't we just call my brother what you call him in the future?"

"Because I will refuse to answer to it." Zan looked positively green at the mention of his new nickname.

Maria didn't seem fazed. "Yeah and what is that?"

"Zanny"

Dupe Zan spoke up "Just call me by my middle name. Mason."

Twin Zan spoke up "Fine. But if anybody" and he turned to glare at Anastazia "calls me Zanny I will not answer."

Mason spoke up. "Alright now can you please explain to me why these two here seem to know me." And he indicated to the twins. They shared their story and he seemed to buy it without even questioning anything they said.

"Seems bout right. I mean after Ariannah told me about Future Max, I mean, why not have her babies come back to fix what he messed up."

I let that jab slide because in actuality it was my fault. "Why do you call her Ariannah? How can you know who she is?" he told me that his set of the Royal Four didn't lose any memories like we did, he remembered falling in love with her the first time.

"Okay okay guys now can we get back to finding Liz? Good, now what is it you said about checking New York City." Alex the ever practical one. Get back on the most crucial subject.

"Yeah I can give you an address if you want or I can lead you there and get her to open the door to get you in." He's seen her? Not only that but he's been in her place.

I had to act and if she saw us before we could get to her she would run. I knew Liz and I knew she would do everything in her power to evade us. "We'll go with the second option. Get us there and we can hide until you get the door open, but I won't leave without her. I've lost her once" but before I could continue Mason interrupted.

"Twice. You've lost her twice. Once on Antar and now once here."

"Okay twice then. But I refuse to lose her a third time." And that was that we were off. All of us. We were able to take Tess and her cage to Michael's without being detected. Made sure the rent was paid so nobody would walk in and sound proofed the place. We gave Jeff instructions to come by and feed her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Less than a day later in the Big Apple. _

_Liz's POV_

Pain. Pain. Pain. All I could think about was the pain, it was killing me. I woke up feeling like someone stabbed me in the stomach with a red hot poker. I knew from the pregnancy books from Marie that I would be getting false contractions earlier on since I was having twins, but I had hoped it wouldn't be so bad. Damn! If these fake ones hurt I am terrified to face the real thing. I'm little. It makes me wonder if I am going to be able to have these two and survive it. God what if I don't survive? They would be all alone. They would more than likely get separated.

I don't now anyone here. I am going to be alone when I welcome my babies into this world. There is going to be nobody in the deliver room with me, nobody to hold my hand. I was missing out on so much already, but now I was missing out on screaming and yelling at Max during the delivery, I don't even get to blame him and tell him it's his fault and that I hate him. All of which would be untrue, but they would make me feel better when I pushed two beings out of a tiny, tiny whole.

Great now I am crying and in pain.

There's a knock at the door. Jeez it's 2:30 in the morning who the hell could need to see me. Fuck it I refuse to get it I am in too much pain at the moment to even breathe let alone get up to answer the door.

The knocking continued but I was adamant. I was not going to get up to answer the door for some stupid person who has the wrong address anyway.

"Liz, open the door it's me Zan." God just what I need when I am having labor pains is to see an exact clone of the man who did this to me.

"Go away Zan. I am in the mood to entertain right now." But he wouldn't stop. Couldn't he take a hint?

I guess not. "Look Liz I am coming in whether you answer the door or not."

"Well considering I can't move right now you may as well do it yourself." I gritted out. I was sure the pain in my voice was obvious.

"Liz? Liz? Are you alright? I'm coming in."

"Then do it already." Then he opened the door and walked straight to my bedside.

"God you're his exact replica right? Can you make this pain go away?"

"I am, but I can't it's a natural reaction to a pregnancy." He smiled ruefully

"Well that does me no good now does it. Oh I'm being rude complaining about my consequences, so what the hell do you want?" yeah that was any less rude.

"Aren't you just Little Miss. Sunshine." He found my pain funny. Asshole.

"Asshole." He laughed! The idiot laughed at me!

"Well if you're up to it I have some people who want to see you." He just kept smiling.

"I don't want to see anybody. Hell if you hadn't been able to get in here without my help I wouldn't have you here."

"I'm not really giving you a choice so deal with it." I cried out in pain. Next thing I knew Maria of all people came barging through the door followed by half of Roswell High's junior class.

"Oh my God! Liz are you alright? Chicka we'll get you to a hospital, come on people move move move! Max carry her. Zan's get her stuff. Alex get a couple cabs. Michael the door. Isabel come on I'll get one hand you get the other. Now Liz, squeeze when it hurts."

"No. Get out. All of you, I told you I didn't want to see any of you again." Then I rounded on Zan. "How dare you! I told you I didn't want to go back to them."

"And you didn't, they came to you." He looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

Uhh……. Smartass. "And who the hell are these two? What more of your followers from Antar?" the two just starred at me. They were scaring me.

Max spoke for the first time. "They're my children from the future."

His children. Something he will never recognize mine as. "Wow Tess must have some weak jeans. I don't see any resemblance to Tess, well except for the height her and your daughter seem to share." His daughter. I wonder if I am having girls or one girl even. "It seems she is going to get what she wanted after all. Well, where is she? She already pregnant? Wow, didn't wait long did you Max?" I know it was low but if I wasn't mean, I would be crying.

His lips were set in a hard line and I was sure I heard him snap his jaw closed. "Waited longer than you did I see. Did you at least make it out of Roswell before you got knocked up?" That hurt, it really hurt. If I could get up I would smack him.

Luckily I didn't need to worry because his daughter did the dead. "You know that's not how it happened dad." Made my heart stop because she just confirmed it. My kids would never get the chance to call him that, hell they may never have a dad at all. "Appolgize and introduce us!" the girl was basically skipping in place now.

"Liz I'm sorry. And this is Anastazia Leah Evans and her brother Zan Maxwell Evans. Our children." His eyes were burning into mine. My mouth just dropped open. He knew and he expressed that sentiment. "I know Liz. They told me everything." He looked like he wanted to come to me but was unsure if his advance would be welcomed.

I didn't know what to say so instead I asked "Where is Tess?" it was all I could think of.

Maria was the one who answered me. "In her cage where all dogs belong." She smiled and seemed so happy to be stating that fact ,even though it made no sense to me.

Michael spoke up "It's a long story. Now if you are alright Liz we think you and Max have some catching up to do. Come on everybody unless your name is Max or Liz get into the hall."

And then we were alone. Well, this is going to be interesting.


End file.
